


Howlers

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Sirius grinned around the hall, taking in everyone's faces. Lily was clapping wildly, red hair flying everywhere. She didn't even look round when Marlene gently pulled it out of her pumpkin juice, or when James wolf whistled her. He took in Remus, Peter, and James, all laughing maniacally at Sirius' face, which was flushed with joy. He looked across to Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; both tables were applauding enthusiastically, encouraging the star of Hogwarts. He checked Slytherin, glaring at the few that weren't clapping. He made up his mind to hex Snape extra hard next time.He noticed someone was applauding when they weren't meant to be. Regulus Black was beaming across the hall at his older brother.Well this was going to be interesting.*NoT aBaNdOnEd, JuSt ReStInG*
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regu, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Carson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sirius deserves to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550323) by [Scarlet_Carson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carson/pseuds/Scarlet_Carson). 



> This is set exactly after "Sirius deserves to know". I hope to love up to Scarlet_Carson and continue the heartwarming fluff!

Sirius grinned around the hall, taking in everyone's faces. Lily was clapping wildly, red hair flying everywhere. She didn't even look round when Marlene gently pulled it out of her pumpkin juice, or when James wolf whistled her. He took in Remus, Peter, and James, all laughing maniacally at Sirius' face, which was flushed with joy. He looked across to Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff; both tables were applauding enthusiastically, encouraging the star of Hogwarts. He checked Slytherin, glaring at the few that werent clapping. He made up his mind to hex Snape extra hard next time.

He noticed someone was applauding when they weren't meant to be. Regulus Black was beaming across the hall at his older brother, mouthing _you earned it._ Sirius gaped. This wasnt meant to happen! He was sworn to hate the Blacks forevermore, but here Regulus was, ruining his plans (as usual). Sirius raised an eyebrow. Regulus shrugged. Sirius'heart warmed a little at the thought that they were using their old communicate-without-talking language. _maybe there IS a way to fix this._ Sirius mouthed _owl you later_ and turned back to face his grinning classmates. His world was shaken to the core, in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiddos, go check out my AMAZING fan art on my instagram, @Rosedewdrop_fanart
> 
> Thanks!!


	2. Regulus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus' POV

Every Wednesday, without fail, Sirius got a Howler from Mum and Dad.

I could see the hurt flash across his eyes, before he got back to his 'cool and cold' nothing-touches-me persona. I could see his friends, too, notice it. I can't pretend that I wasn't affected, watching my brother curl inwards more every time. I was the golden child, and nothing was going to make me change that, not even for Sirius. We'd already fallen out, the year before, when Mum was on one of her "purebloods are better" rants after he'd gone out with one of his Muggleborn friends. I'd nodded along, and dropped hints about Sirius - I do hate him, honestly, even if he's my brother - when he suddenly turned towards me. 

_"Regulus Black!" Sirius snarled. "Did you or did you not ogle Shauna Clifford?"_

_I sat back in surprise. I had been watching Shauna Clifford, but why was he bringing it up? What did that have to do with it? Oh. He was going to tell Mum. Well, time to use my golden child points._

_"You see, mother," Sirius was saying, "Shauna Clifford is in Ravenclaw."_

_I could see Mum processing it; I could see her noticing that Clifford wasn't one of the Sacred 28. I took in a deep breath, ready to defend myself. But Mum just turned to me, a small smile on her face. I quickly rearranged my face into something like cool expectancy._

_"You know, Regulus, I admire your pluck. I know you wouldn't go after a Clifford, would you? Probably a Mudblood, isn't she? Well, I admire your tactics, making her think she has a chance. Make sure you put her in her place if she approaches you. Oh, what a chance to humiliate the filth!"_

_Sirius' eyebrows weren't visible anymore. Mum went back to having a go at him, gave him a Crucio for good measure, and then ordered him to leave._

I don't think we've spoken again.

That's why I was so glad when the Howlers came after Mum's. I could hear the blood traitors' words ring out across the hall. Everyone, even the teachers, seemed to be clapping for him. I joined in, despite strange looks from across the table. Sirius really had earned it, in my opinion. I'd never been Crucio'd, but it looked _painful._ And then Sirius said he'd owl me later. 

What joy!


	3. Sirius Black

Why did I say that?

Why did I say I would owl him? There's nothing to say, is there? He'd just managed to not look a complete idiot in front of everyone (millionth time lucky) by applauding. Saying 'you earned it', well, it shows he has some fellow feeling. I guess he's my brother, and I shouldn't shake off my family so quickly - they are keeping me alive, after all.

Just about.

Only Lily seems to really understand the idea of having awful relatives. James, of course, has always been adored; Remus, while not being on buddy terms with his parents, wasn't neglected or anything; Peter - well he doesn't really talk about home, but he doesn't come to school with cruciatus aftershocks so I take it he's not doing too badly. Lily, meanwhile, has a sister who looks murderous whenever she comes within a mile radius of Lily. 'Wouldn't touch it with a barge pole' takes on new meaning for Petunia Evans. Although, Lily's parents are loving enough. Don't really understand, I suppose, them being non-magical, but they do their best, as far as I can see.

Now about that owl.

xXx

The owlery is fit to bursting with lovely owls. I've always loved animals, and becoming an Animagi - and being able to communicate with them - just made it stronger. I didn't have an owl; to my astonishment, my parents claimed _not being able to afford it_! The amount of times I've seen them bragging about how many things they've bought their way into and out of, you would have thought they'd bother to come up with a plausible excuse, maybe even one I could use at school. No-one asked, though. Shame. My excuse was really good.

What do you write to a brother who you haven't talked to in (almost exactly) a year?

It isn't _Hi, wanna go to Hogsmeade?_

I don't think I could start anything to Regulus with 'hi'.

Do you act like nothing happened? Do you start by apologising (or something, since I don't have anything to apologise for (that bat bogey hex was well deserved))?

You find common ground, of course. Rule #1 of the stupid letter writing section of the pureblood course of purebloodiness for stuck up purebloods. What do I have in common with Regulus, though? Our mother? No, he loves her, doesn't he? At least he's a good actor if he doesn't.

In the end, I just settle for something reasonable. I still can't work out why I decided to write at all. I have nothing to say, despite sitting amongst these owls for ten minutes.

_I wish they really could impart wisdom. Where's that diadem when you fricking need it?!_


	4. Regulus Black

_Dear Reg, Regulus, brother, whatever you are to me -_

_the rules of letter writing. Find common ground. We don't have any._

_Echo their sentiments. What sentiments? Do you even have any?_

_Question, and answer in turn. I can question, but it's mainly aimed at myself. Like, 'why am i writing to my estranged brother, just because he clapped in the great hall?'. My one question would be, why were you applauding?_

_Sign off nicely, according to your relations with the person. Well, brother, i don't know what to do about that. Maybe you can enlighten me. Might it be too forward to sign my name?_

_\- sirius._

Of course he decided to throw that letter writing course at me. What was it he called it? The pureblood course of purebloodiness for stuck up purebloods? Honestly, sounds about right. I always play the loving son, but I'm an excellent actor. Besides, it's that old Slytherin trait of self preservation. You have to be the perfect son, otherwise you are tortured. It's so obvious why Sirius is in Gryffindor! Always has to do what's 'right', only stick to one side of the argument, don't care how much you get hurt.

Man, it's great to be a Slytherin. 

Anyway, what my double-crossing mind need to focus on is how to reply to sirius. It's time to reveal myself, I reckon; just make sure to stipulate to NEVER, NEVER mention this to Mum. Ever.

_Sirius, yes you are my brother, much as you might hate it -_

_Are you trying to find common ground by throwing pureblood nonsense at me? Let me remind you, I am dating Shauna Clifford. Don't you dare tell Mum. Like she'd believe you anyway, but just to make sure. I'm taking notes on her methods._

_Anywho, just want to say that I was applauding you. Of course. Like everyone else in the hall. I have no idea what the cruciatus curse feels like, but i really don't want to know. I admire how you don't yell. Just saying, the longer you don't scream, the longer she'll hold it. Best let out a theatrical scream right at the start, let her think she's got you pegged. This may have saved me multiple times._

_Talking of theatre, this is your opportunity to compliment me. Am I the best double-agent, actor, and self preserving double-crosser you've ever met?_

_Am on your side really._

_We are related, so of course, you should sign your name. Stupid. Always knew you were._

_-R.A.B_


	5. Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *unfinished*

_Stupid. Always knew you were._

Now that was more like Regulus.

Actor, con man, double-crosser, double agent, whatever you wanted to call it, he's good at it. Dating Shauna Clifford? Risky. Very risky. Surprisingly Gryffindor, actually. He's too slippery to ever join us lions, but, you know what? He might be able to act it.

I can not do screaming. No way, Jose. Absolutely not. No. Nope. I mean, come on, ever heard a black scream? No, didn't think so. S'pose that's the problem with Gryffindors - at least in Regulus' opinion. We can't just take it lying down, we have to fight back. I am absolutely never doing a 'theatrical' scream. Besides, Mother's so used to me putting up a fight that if I screamed, she'd just do it for longer to hear me do it again - she'd never think it was real. What was it she said to me? "I'd be proud of the fight you're putting up if it wasn't against me." Typical. 

_Regulus, so sorry to hear I'm your brother -_

_At least I should acknowledge the fact that you have been acting for your entire life. Well done, i couldn't have done it._

_You're right, you don't want to know what the curse feels like._

_I dunno, should we meet up or something? On neutral ground, of course. Somewhere like the owlery??_

_That's_ _pretty forward, I guess. Maybe not._

_\- Sirius. That's my name, isn't it?_


End file.
